


Doting Dad's

by Crashing_the_Mode



Series: Eremin Prompts [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, OC lovechild, Papa!Armin, dad!Eren, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashing_the_Mode/pseuds/Crashing_the_Mode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I have been craving more Mpreg fics. Maybe a sweet one where they have a kid and he's like three and he's asking questions and Armin answers them and let's the boy talk to his belly ♡ and Eren is just a gushing and proud papa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doting Dad's

**Author's Note:**

> For more eremin prompts go to ereminficsonly.tumblr.com to read more fics or send us a prompt of your own.

I curl up on the couch in the study with a new book and take some time for myself to relax. I rest the book on my rounded belly and begin reading, however the peace didn’t last long. I mark my page and close the book, placing it on the side table after hearing the front door close. Eren took our son, Aiden, to the park today, and I can tell he’s still full of energy, running around the house, excitedly telling Eren about something that happened today. I can hear Eren’s baritone voice but I can’t quite make out his words. Not that it was too hard to infer what he said, for immediately after Aiden came barreling into the room.

“Papa! I made a friend at the park.” Aiden planted himself next to me as Eren stood by the door frame.

“You should invite him to the party this weekend.” I tell him. Aiden was turning three in a matter of days, and it has yet to sink in that it has already been that long since we had him. Time really does fly by.

“Can I really?” Eyes widening, Aiden looked back at Eren.

“Of course bud! I’ll just give his dad a call.” Eren left the room, heading towards the kitchen.

A smile broke out across Aiden’s face and he started bouncing on the couch. “Papa, when do I get to meet my brother or sister?”

“In another two months.” Aiden puts his hand on my stomach, rubbing it for a moment before lowering his head and placing his ear against me.

“Do you think they can hear us?”

“Of course. In fact you should introduce yourself.”

Aiden lifts his head slightly, turning it to speak into my belly. “Hi I’m your big brother Aiden. I’m never going to let anything hurt you.” I let out a soft chuckle, he really is Eren’s son.

A breath escapes me when I feel like baby moving. Aiden looks concerned so I quickly place his hand on me in time for him to feel like next kick.

“Does that hurt you Papa?”

“No, it feels more like a tingling sensation. It’s really quite amazing actually” Aiden nods and looks back at my belly.

“What are you going to name them if they’re a boy?”

“Eli.” Eren says as he enters the room. Sitting on the table in front of us, he reaches out and places his own hand on my stomach.

“And if it’s a girl?”

I look up to Eren, who staring at my belly. “I’m thinking Carla.” Eren’s eyes shoot up to meet mine.

“Armin.” I can see a tear falling down his cheeks as Eren bends down to place a kiss on my belly then stand and place one on my lips. He ends up sitting on the arm of the couch, with his arms wrapped around me and his chin resting on the top of my head.

“Why is daddy crying?”

“Daddy’s mom’s name was Carla. She died when we were little and he misses her very much.” I tell him. He doesn’t need to know the events surrounding her death. He’s far too young for that.

“I hope I get a sister! But if I get a brother I will still love them just as much.” Then Aiden bent back over my belly, leaving soft kisses. I can feel his breath against me, and I can hear him mumbling something to the baby. I can only make out the tail end of what he said, the rest being muffled against my skin. But the baby can hear him I’m sure, because as soon as Aiden started whispering, I could feel the baby moving.

“You’re going to love it here. Papa and Daddy are amazing. Papa’s a really good cook, and I’ll play with you every time that daddy takes us to the park. I know you’re going to love them just as much as I do.” Then he places one last kiss to my belly and his beautiful smiling face looks up at us. I brush my fingers through Aiden’s hair, pushing it out of his eyes.

“Our son’s so cute!” Eren whines, and nuzzles the top of my head, continuing to babble about our precious son. He is one proud dad that’s for sure. We both are.


End file.
